


Dans la peau

by Nelja



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Accidental Stimulation, Angst and Humor, Implied Nathaniel/Kitty, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartimeus obéit aux ordres de Nathaniel ; il trouve le moyen de les suivre à la lettre tout en le mettant dans des situations très embarrassantes, parce que c'est Bartimeus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans la peau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/gifts).



"Tu dois me protéger !" explique Nathaniel. "Nous avons eu des rumeurs de complots américains contre le ministère ces derniers jours ; il est possible qu'ils me visent."

Bartimeus, qui se moque toujours de lui en prenant la forme de Kitty, hausse un sourcil affligé. "Te protéger de quoi ? De ceux qui essaieront de te tuer ?" C'est particulièrement contrariant, parce que Nathaniel ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler que Kitty l'a protégé, et s'est sacrifiée pour lui...

"De tout ce qui, volontairement ou pas, risquerait de me tuer ou de me blesser !" précise Nathaniel, choisissant ses mots avec attention.

"C'est entendu." dit le démon avec résignation.

Nathaniel se sent rassuré, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se retourner que Bartimeus lui saute dessus.

"Attention !" crie le djinn. "Un moustique !"

Bien sûr, comme sa mission est d'éviter que Nathaniel soit blessé, il s'y est pris dans les règles de l'art. Il l'a saisi dans ses bras avant de basculer avec lui, tombant lui-même sur le dos ; puis il l'a posé délicatement sur le sol, afin de le couvrir au plus près de son propre corps. Pour le protéger du danger ; ou, plus exactement, du moustique. Nathaniel n'a pas un bleu, pas une douleur, mais les brusques changements de position lui ont donné la tête qui tourne, et aussi, le décolleté de Kitty - de Bartimeus -, encore accentué par la gravité, se trouve juste devant son nez.

Il ferme le yeux, puis les rouvre, hypnotisé. D'un coup de langue il pourrait toucher.

"Enlève ce... ces... enlève la poitrine de Kitty de mon nez !" s'exclame-t-il.

"J'oublie toujours que tu n'es plus un enfant. Le temps passe vite." répond le djinn en obéissant à l'ordre ; c'est-à-dire qu'il se meut pour présenter à Nathaniel son visage. Mais, ce faisant, il rampe le long de son corps, et se frotte contre lui de façon bien inconfortable, ou peut-être trop confortable. Nathaniel serre les dents.

"Oh !" continue Bartimeus, mêlant le timbre de voix de Kitty et ses propres intonations, "Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi bien accueilli. Dis-moi, c'est elle ou moi que tu veux tant ?"

Nathaniel ne répond pas, mais la situation n'en devient pas moins humiliante. Si encore c'était Kitty, une ennemie ; mais c'est un démon qui entraîne chez lui ces réactions physiques. Est-il frustré à ce point, pour tomber si bas ? Il s'enorgueillit pourtant de sa façon d'ignorer les actrices et les danseuses, de se consacrer à son travail... et même d'habitude, Bartimeus peut bien prendre l'apparence d'une femme nue, ce n'est qu'un déguisement qui ne lui fait pas plus d'effet qu'une statue... mais là...

"Mais après tout, il est simple de tester." Bartimeus prend l'apparence du jeune garçon brun de peau que Nathaniel a déjà vu, et comme la forme de son corps change, il doit glisser à nouveau contre le corps du magicien, éveiller de nouvelles excitations.

Soudain, miraculeusement, Nathaniel se rappelle qu'il n'est pas coincé, qu'il a la possibilité de donner des ordres à Bartimeus. "Lève-toi." dit-il d'une voix enrouée. "Et tue cet... insecte, plutôt que de m'écraser."

"J'avais pensé que tu préfèrerais être écrasé, et on dirait que j'avais raison !" s'exclame Bartimeus en se levant d'un geste souple, avant d'envoyer au moustique une toute petite boule de flammes.

Nathaniel n'a pas de mots pour l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la proximité de Jane Farrar... et c'est le pire moment pour penser à elle. Retourner se coucher et se prétendre souffrant est hors de question, mais pourquoi ne peut-il pas se calmer ? Il se réfugie dans les toilettes, claque la porte.

Un besoin physique. Rien de plus. Réglé en quelques instants.

Mais il jouit juste au moment où la voix de Kitty, derrière la porte lui clamer, moqueuse. "Ne panique pas, je suis là pour toi."

Et il a entendu des légendes complètement stupides sur des démons qui, même invoqués et commandés correctement, altèrent l'âme et l'esprit et le corps de leurs invocateurs, et maintenant il craint de comprendre pourquoi.


End file.
